Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a structure of a fuel door and, more particularly, to a structure of a fuel door which produced at reduced cost, with a reduced weight.
Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is an exemplary view illustrating problems of a conventional technique according to the related art. FIG. 2 is an exemplary enlarged sectional view of portion B of FIG. 1 according to the related art. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a housing provided with a fuel inlet, through which fuel is supplied into a vehicle, is disposed in a rear portion of a side exterior panel of the vehicle. A fuel filler door (hereinafter, referred to as a fuel door) is that opens and closes is coupled (e.g., mounted) to the housing.
Typically, the fuel door is locked by a fuel door opener. In response to an operating signal from a user (e.g., a key fob), the fuel door is released from the fuel door opener and is opened by the elastic force of an elastic member. The fuel door opener is classified into a mechanical operation type having the opener connected to an operating button provided around a driver seat by a cable or the like. When the cable is pulled by a pulling operation of the operating button by a driver, and an electronic operation type in which the opener is configured to be operated by a solenoid, a motor or the like in response to an electrical signal to release the door by the operation of a switch proximate to a driver However, in the conventional technique, operational problems may frequently occur. For example, the opener may be restricted by an opener bracket due to a problem of the opener being at an incorrect position, or due to damage to a rod of the opener. The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.